My Story
by GothicPink562
Summary: Bella Swan is currently on her deathbed. In her final hours she tells us a beautiful story of love and lost. Ransom, criminals, tragedy and a certain Edward Cullen. Prepare to cry. Rated T. ExB.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Prologue:**

Bella. ( eighty-three years old.)

His name was Edward Cullen. My one and only love. My one and only thought. The thought that has been haunting me every second, every minute and every day. He was amazing, and for a short period of time he was mine. He saved my life and he also changed it. Maybe in another world we could have been together; We could have made the perfect couple.

But although we fit together like a jigsaw, we were universes apart. He was the criminal, I was the sister of one of the richest men in the country.

My name is Isabella Swan. I am eighty-three years old. It is the year 2073 and I am currently on my deathbed.

Here is my story.

**Will be more soon- left it on cliffhanger hahah lol**

**GothicPink562 :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**OMG!! Hehe I love how you guys have no idea what to think! **

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Bella POV (twenty years old, year 2010... Bella DOES NOT know Edward)

I was strolling down the street happily. I had been visiting Alice, my best friend and Jasper, her boyfriend. I was on my way to my apartment now. I had spent the evening with them, we had dinner Alice made specially and talked about college and other bits and bobs.

The street had a strange eerie feel, kind of creepy, but this couldn't halt my happiness. Rats scurried in corners, and the buildings were covered in ugly graffiti. Visiting Alice and Jasper always made me happy; they were two of the nicest people I knew. Alice seemed to have a contagious case of happiness. Anyone who was around her was happy.

I used to be slightly frightened of this street, but I had to walk down here every day to get to my college, so I was used to it now. It was pitch black now; it must have been around ten at night.

Suddenly, a dark blue van screeched past me at such a pace that it must have been illegal, and stopped near me. I scowled at it. I kept walking by, towards my truck. Emmett, my brother, offered to buy me a new car but I declined. Emmett was rich. Like really rich. A millionaire.

I wouldn't accept any money Emmett offered to me, it was his and he had earned it. He was the founder of a huge company called M.P.N. which sold computers and televisions.

The van didn't move from where it had stopped, and I heard a rough voice growl something at me.

"Get in the van." The voice commanded. I began to panic, and I kept walking. I head the van door open and slam shut. I could hear foot steps behind me. I kept walking. Faster, faster, until I was almost running.

"I said, Get in the van!" I felt someone grab me and half-drag me into the van. I struggled and squirmed, trying to break free, but his grasp was unbreakable.

My captor opened the door to the van, and put me in the back. I looked around the back of the van. There was another man in the back, too. He had coppery hair and green eyes which scared me. There was a skinny woman with wild curly red hair sitting in front of me. She looked dangerous. The person who shoved me in the van got into the front of the van; he was clearly the one who was driving.

"Now you listen to me. We don't want any funny business. Do not try to escape, you will not succeed. Do not disobey our orders, or you will be punished. Do you hear me?" The women with the red hair asked. I nodded shakily, and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Do you hear me?" The women bellowed in my face. She kicked me in the stomach and glared at me. I felt a horrible pain in my stomach and I shrieked out loud.

"Y-yes." I stuttered, my voice thick with my tears.

"Good, Isabella." The women said. She turned around the other way.

The engine of the van started, and it felt like we had been driving for ages. There was total silence. None of us said a word. I was in total despair, what if these people hurt me? Hurt people I love? They looked extremely dangerous. I sobbed and sobbed, not trying to hold it in. I let it all out. What did I ever do to them? I was just an innocent college girl, I was a good person. I had never hurt anyone; I was always good and kind to everybody. Even the bad people.

"Please... Please let me go..." I begged. I can't believe I had enough manners to say 'please' to these horrible people. "I won't tell anyone about this."

Neither of them said a word to me. I cried hopelessly and buried my head in my knees.

"Stop crying!" The women ordered, but I kept crying anyway. I know she said that I must obey them, but I just wouldn't stop crying. I would just have to hope they would have mercy on me.

"Put her to sleep for the rest of the journey." The man with the coppery hair suggested. The women stuffed a cloth in my face, and I began to feel sleepy. The sleepiness took over me.

The world went black.

I woke up just before we arrived to where ever they were taking me. When we arrived, The women began to speak.

"Will you walk to the camp, or are we going to have to drag you?" The women questioned.

"I'll walk." I stated in a weak voice. I walked in-between the man with the coppery hair and the women. They watched me carefully, ready to catch me if I attempted to run. I didn't even consider running; we were in the middle of nowhere.

'The camp' was four buildings in a line, hidden under some trees. I followed my captors towards one of the buildings. They brought me down some stairs into the building's basement. There were some rooms down there, and they looked like prison cells. They _were_ prison cells.

"This is your cell. Don't try to fucking escape." The women snarled at me and I walked into the cell she pointed at reluctantly. I looked around the cell. Grey walls, a thin grey mattress and a grey toilet and sink in the corner. Grey grey grey. Ugh. Cockroaches scurried around my feet and there was an annoying dripping noise somewhere. Drip drip drip. I could tell that sound was going to slowly drive me insane.

**So there you go! Maybe you might understand a bit more now... :D I hope you guys like it! I am not sure if u guys will get the whole 'the man' 'the women' junk.... basically a man captured Bella, put her in the van and got in the front. He was the driver. Edward and Victoria were in the back with Bella.**

**If you have any criticism or advice I will be sure to acknowledge it... **

**Please review and tell me what I did wrong/right... PLEEASEE?**

**Soz for any mistakes... **

**GothicPink562 :D x**


End file.
